


Help

by thebestpersoninthegalaxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon - Freeform, Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon - Freeform, Rocket Raccoon - Freeform, Team as Family, peter quill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestpersoninthegalaxy/pseuds/thebestpersoninthegalaxy
Summary: Rocket wants help, just with his gun. He just can't ask for it though because that is a stupid idea.
Relationships: Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon
Kudos: 16





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much because my writing speed is like 1 word every 3 minutes. It's stupid, I can't write when I'm bored because writing is boring even though I have all this spare time. Quarantine is boring but probably better than the world ending.

Quill was standing over the kitchen counter staring into the pot of the still dripping coffee maker, he eventually left his state of hypnosis and poured the pot into two identical white mugs, he added sugar to both of them but only cream to his, while trying not to burn his hands, he picked both of them up and started walking downstairs. He counted each metallic cluck of his feet hitting the step, he found out that there were twelve, although he already knew this as it was a daily activity for him. Quill had come to an agreement with Rocket after he accidently stood on some rare expensive scrap of metal… well that's what he thought as Rocket became extremely angry, or maybe he just didn't like his stuff being destroyed.

Well anyways, he pretty much had to make and deliver coffee to..and we’re quoting Rocket here: ‘keep me goin’’ Quill thought is was a pointless and stupid idea although the other option would proably involve Quill getting injured so he decided this was better than whatever else would happen to him.

So here he was, about to arrive outside the door of the annoyed thing, bringing it coffee. He of course made some for himself to keep him goin’. Within seconds he had arrived at his location., he knocked swifty three times and waited. Then a few sounds of shuffling were heard, followed by “Piss off.” This was expected of Rocket as he didn't like idiots (other respected guardians) disturbing him or for them to be in his room, except Groot…. Groot was an exception. Quill then told the door of his purpose so he could give it awake juice and let it get on with its things.

“It’s me...Quill.”

“Oh, well come in then.” Rocket replied loudly, so he did. He handed the steaming mug of blackness to Rocket and he immediately took a big sip and went back to whatever he was fiddling around with.

“So...uh, what are you working on?” Quill asked. This was the first time he'd tried to make conversation on his coffee delivering trip.

“Gun.” Rocket replied without looking up, his eyes were focused on a rivet that he was trying to pry out of place.

“Have you ever done one of them before?” Quill said sarcastically.

“Wat a gun?” Rocket again talked without moving his eyes from that location.

“Yeah.”

“Na.” Rocket said with a slight smile on his face.

“Well, It looks good for the first time. Looks like it could blast some idiots.”

Rocket nodded in agreement.

“Right well Imma go. I’ve probably got some captain stuff to be doing.” Quill started to head towards the door.

Rocket then popped his head up from the metal shell he had started to inspect. “Ya can stay if you want you know.”

“I do wanna drink my coffee as well.” Quill said while taking a sip and burning his mouth.

“I insist.” Rocket said, now making direct eye contact.

“Fine, I guess I could stay for a bit.” And with that response, calmness washed over Rocket’s face which Quill didn't really notice.

“Do you want anything in particular?” Quill then asked as he was slightly confused as his presence was wanted.

“What?”

“Because you want me here.” He clarified.

“No, but if you really insist on wanting to help you can hold this.” Rocket passed Quill a small reel of red wire. He slowly unthreaded it and Rocket tugged.

Quill stared at the slowly turning reel. “Are you sure you just didn't want me to help you with this? Cos’ you could've just asked.”

“...”

“I do like helping you Rocket and if I'm not busy doing important captain stuff I'm probably gonna say yes if you ask me.” Quill didn't enjoy helping people usually, he liked helping himself but what Rocket did, he found very interesting although he couldn't look at that mesmerising art that much as Rocket didn't appreciate people staring at him, even if it was Quill.

“You sure?” Rocket asked uncertainly.

“Of course, why would I lie about that?. Quill said with a warm smile planted on his face.

“Pity.” Rocket said blankly.

“No… Look the point is I wanna help, I find a lotta the things you do to be kinda interestin’”.

“Are you being completely serious right now or are ya playing’ some sick game?.” Rocket was still confused.

“Come on dude, I'm not that mean.”

“You can be.”

“But not at this moment in time, right now I'm being an awesome friend.” Quill smiled.

“Whatever you say Quill, let's just get this beut finished.. Oh and hand me that screwdriver.” The “awesome friend” reached over and grabbed the screwdriver with Rocket’s name lazily engraved on the side and passed it to him.

The both of them sat there in complete silence for a while, just enjoying the time they were spending together. Rocket as he worked was still proplexd that Quill was willing to spend his perfectly good time, that he couldn't get back, helping him with some stupid project of his.

He had known Quill for a few months now and he still didn't know what to completely think of him, he obviously trusted him but he didn't allow himself to fully believe that, even though he definitely did trust him… like a lot…. like with his life. This was very unusual for Rocket but then again, he never really knew people for that long and Quill seemed like a decent guy.

After awhile, he finished plugging in the last cables and fuses, reinstalling the metal plates and screwing in the last screws. “Well that's about all I can do right now.” Quill then turned to look at Rocket.

Rocket decided he should probably thank him for spending his precious time with him even though it was out of character. “Thanks I guess? For holding some wire for a couple hours.”

“No problem dude. I think after both enjoying that beautiful experience we should just hug it out.” This was not the reaction that Rocket expected, he knew Quill was more touchy feely than him but he didn't expect Quill to wanna even come into contact with him. He decided to change the subject and try and get him to forget about his proposal.

“What do you mean by a beautiful experience.?”

“We created a beautiful murdering machine….together.” He didn't agree with what Quill was saying.

“I did, you held some low gadge tactillium wire.” This was more of a Rocket thing to do than thanking people.

“Shhh.” Quill shushed Rocket, he found this very unexpected, so he did what he was told.

Quill smiled, got on his knees and held his arms out.

‘He didn't forget about this then’ Rocket thought to himself. He was just gonna have to get this over with and hope Quill would not tell all of his little friends.

He signed, slowly walked to Quill and reluctantly embraced the humie.

Oh god…. he actually enjoyed it. Rocket was very surprised by this as physical contact wasn't his thing. He didn't know if he wanted more or was so disgusted with himself that he never wanted it again. He was just gonna have to think about it. What he did know is that next time, he could just ask for help.


End file.
